Her Eyes
by Pineapple-Lady-sama
Summary: They think I'm a genius.I'm not. -Self-insert,Slight AU.Full Summary Inside-
1. 一(ichi)

**A/N:** I've decided to test the waters if I can make at least a decent SI-OC here goes.

 **Full Summary:** They think I'm a genius...I'm think I'm an innocent young girl...I'm never noticed 'something' that only a few that is very wrong for a little girl like look on my eyes that makes me look that I'm much much older than they think.

* * *

 _"It's remarkable how weak they are. They have an innate fear of the dark. And how do they handle this fear? They simply pretend that it doesn't exist. They run away from it. How could anyone say humans aren't weak? It's an inherent trait. How about we take advantage of their weakness? They certainly do make a good natural resource. Right? It's all they're good for." -Father (Fullmetal Alchemist)_

* * *

Have you ever wondered what will happen to you next if you die?Will there be Heaven or Hell?Will I come to Heaven if I do good things or will it be Hell if I do bad things?

I often wondered about it so many times in my life,searching for the answer of a question that might never be answered.

I don't remember much about my last life.I just remember that I'm a normal half-Japanese half-Italian fifteen-year-old girl that loves anime and a straight A-student with a screwed up morality,that's it.

Oh and that somehow I also have some ties with the mafia because of my mother and that I have a very tragic life. 

* * *

I feel like I'm floating in a completely dark place.I feel like I have a body yet doesn't have one,if that even makes sense.I've always wondered what would happen after I die so this is a good opportunity...But I feel like I'm very tired and is going to sleep soon... 

* * *

I drifted in and out of consciousness for a very long time,I long has it been since I died?Weeks?Months?Years?I don't know but there's a new development I feel like I have a body already and there's a strange liquid surrounding me oh and I also found out that there's another person inside here with me...

I can also hear muffled sounds and I only have one conclusion to this because of the fanfictions that I've read before I died,there's no doubt about it.

 _Reincarnation._

Well,Let's pray and wish that the childbirth wouldn't be very gruesome... 

* * *

A person's birth is very traumatizing and gruesome and well...kind of disgusting,I'll spare you the moment that I was cleaned up after I cried very loudly,I met my new family and oh boy,was I in a surprise.I still can't see clearly they're like blobs but what they,I mean the woman -which I assume to me my mother- said clearly got stuck in my head before I fell asleep.

"Welcome to the Sasagawa family,Sasagawa Chieko and Kyoko"

Well,I have Miss Sparkles as my twin...I guess I'll just wing it. 

* * *

And thus,The Sasagawa twins,Sasagawa Kyoko and Sasagawa Chieko were born on March 4


	2. 二(ni)

**A/N:** This is actually has a huge time know,4 years because this is where I start the character development,not much really those four ,oops.

* * *

 **Not Beta-ed**  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own KHR or it's characters just the plot and little Chieko

* * *

 _"You have lost, Light. Didn't I say in the beginning... when you die, the one who'll write your name down in a notebook will be me? That is... the deal between the Shinigami... and the first human to get their hands on the note in the human world. Once you enter the prison, I don't know when you'll die. It's annoying to wait... Your life is already over. You'll die here. Well, it was good while it lasted... We killed some boredom, didn't we? We did some various and interesting things"-Ryuk (Death Note)  
_

* * *

 _"I can't stand this!I'm going to leave this family for good!"_

 _"So,how is my cute little sister?"_

 _"Famiglia first before family"_

 _"Congratulations...You're officially one of us"_

 _"How fascinating,she's a prodigy"_

 _"I'm so proud of you"_ I quickly opened my eyes after hearing those voices,I can't remember when I heard those but they're very familiar maybe it's just a strange dream?

"Chieko and Kyoko!Wake up,this is your first day for your preschool!" It's been four years since I was reincarnated,that was our mom,her name is Ayako and our father's name is Eito,Today though as you already know is Kyoko and mine's first day in preschool.

"Hai Okaa-san!"I'm very nervous and excited right now because I know that Tsuna will be there,I'm very doing my morning rituals I came down to eat breakfast with the them.

"Eito,are you going to come with us to send Kyoko and Chieko to their preschool?"I heard mom ask but I'm still busy stuffing myself up like a pig,yeah like a pig not like a boss I am.

 _'Wait...Boss?When did I become a boss?Maybe,I'm finally regaining my memories,slowly but surely'_ I thought

"They're not going to get into trouble like Ryohei,right?"Dad replied while sipping on his coffee,Well he's a police and Kyoko absolutely admired dad for that *cue shudders* maybe this was why Kyoko wanted to become a police in canon?No,wait maybe it's because of the show that she always look forward into.

The one about the woman is a police and her boyfriend is secretly a freelancer hitman that is working for a mafia famiglia they both don't know of each others job,then they found out but is still in love with each was quite creepy considering that Tsuna is a mafia boss.

"Of course not!We're good girls,right Chieko?"Kyoko said while ...Those flowers though where the hell do they come from this is defying logic damnit.

"Yeah that's true,even I won't do something troublesome...maybe"I whispered the last part,If you're going to ask 'Where did Ryohei extremely go?' He already came there because he's a year above year,he got into a lot of trouble for challenging kids and bothering them to join his 'extreme boxing club' when there really isn't one.

"Thanks for the meal!"

"Well,let's go you're all going to have lots of friends there"

* * *

I take that back,I'm not excited of them are rabid monkeys -sorry Hana- that are noisy that I want to kill someone right now, already have her own group of friends and the other children here?

They're noisy,undisciplined,irritating imbeciles that calls themselves as children well Tsuna is there at the corner,too shy to talk to anyone.I can also see Yamamoto laughing with fine,maybe it's because I'm too 'mature' for my age.

"Children,we're going to introduce ourselves,tell us things about you and then we're all going to make an essay about what you want to become!"An-sensei said

 _"Mochida Kensuke is the name,I like a lot of things-"_ I tuned him out this is getting boring...I waited for my turn

 _"Hahaha!I'm Yamamoto Takeshi,I like baseball and I dislike people that lie"_ _"I'm Kurokawa Hana.I hate monkeys"_

 _"My name is Sasagawa Kyoko,I like my sister and bother and I hate...seeing them get hurt"_

 _"S-Sawada Tsunayoshi is Tsu-chan's name Tsu-chan likes seeing his mama happy and One day,Tsu-chan would want to be able to protect others"_ And then finally it's me who's going to introduce

"I'm Sasagawa Chieko,Most of the time I'm neutral but I hate bullying and if you do that...I'm going to do something you might not want to happen"

* * *

"Neh,Kyoko what did you write on your essay?"

"I wrote that I want to become a police woman"

"And you Hana?"

"I don't like children,so I want to grow up quickly"

"Pst,How about you?"

"HIIEEEEEEEEE!Me?*blushes* Tsu-chan want to become a robot but they're laughing at me,Tsu-chan don't know why"Chieko snorted

* * *

"Chieko,Kyoko,Ryohei how was school?"

"It was EXTREME!"

"I made a lot of friends!"

"...I kind of befriended a Tuna that wants to be a robot"

"A...Tuna?"

"Yes."

* * *

 **Omake** -Chieko's Essay 'What I want to be in the future'

 _I'm Sasagawa Chieko,4 years many people told me that I'm a prodigy,a genius,very mature for my age a lot of things that make other children around me jealous.I still don't know what I want to do in my life,after all every decision in your life can change everything,for better or for for now,I want to become someone that is important._

 _I don't have bright smiles,the flowers that pop out from out of nowhere like my sister or the enthusiasm of my extremely extreme brother that loves boxing but all I have is something that I've learn before that._

 _Someone,once said to me that I'm like the Mist and the right now,I want to become a great friend,a sister,a daughter and maybe,just maybe something more._

An put down the essay that she by one of her new students and blinked a few times to see if she's not hallucinating.

When she first saw one of the twins, thought that she's a very strange child,a child that doesn't act like one and instead acts like an adult but after reading reading the essay she's doubting if Chieko _is_ a child.

* * *

 **A/N:** See?I'm not good with this stuff but I'm going to do my for reading even though I'm still an amateur


End file.
